Una Historia de Amor Cliché
by Ice Girl-Celeste
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia es una joven que vive con su mejor Amiga Levy McGarden. Pero para lastima de ambas no tienen nada de dinero. Esto hará que Lucy tenga que realizar su trabajo detestable como "Una dama de compañía" obvio, sin busca de sexo. Tal vez Lucy cambie de opinión cuando conozca a Natsu Dragneel y mas adelante a Gray Fullbuster. [¡Voten: NaLu vs. GrayLu!] Espero les guste :D
1. Introducción

Antes que nada, bueno… soy nueva en escribir, no tengo la más remota idea de que tal le vean a mi primera historia, solo espero que les guste y no sean tan rudos conmigo. Ah y también obviamente respetar los gustos ;). Un versus de mis dos parejas favoritas, porque bueno, las explicaciones abajo. Solo espero las opiniones al terminar de leerlo gracias.

* * *

Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima :3

**Una Historia de Amor Cliché**

Introducción

.

¿Por qué esta era la única opción? ¿Por qué su padre la abandono desde que era una niña? Bueno estos últimos años Lucy Heartfilia se estaba preguntando lo mismo… No sabía porque su vida era así, pero lo único que tiene hasta ahora es el gran apoyo de su mejor amiga Levy McGarden. Ellas son como hermanas, desde niñas se han conocido y Levy al ver el horrible caso en que esta su mejor amiga, decidió darle su apoyo.

¿A qué caso me refiero? Pues la vida de Lucy no es de lo todo normal, esta ha sido abandonada por su padre, su madre ya fallecida la quería demasiado. Y por desgracia Lucy ha tenido que trabajar, no es un trabajo común y corriente, es peor… ¿Te imaginas a ti con un millón de hombres? No piensen mal, no me refiero a que se va con cada hombre que cruza en su camino y se van directo a la cama. Eso ya es de otras chicas. Ella solo se considera como "Una dama de compañía" ósea, nada de sexo, solo unas cuantas citas y obtiene su paga. Pero ¿Por qué tiene que trabajar en tan horrible trabajo? Ni ella misma sabe… ella necesita dinero y ningún trabajo le da tan buena paga como este… su amiga Levy no está en la misma situación, ella estudia, pero no tiene lo suficiente como para pagar su universidad y al mismo ayudar a su amiga Lucy.

Ambas se alquilaron un departamento, donde están viviendo juntas, bueno… solo si el novio de Levy va a visitarla y se queda, pero ese es otro caso. Por ahora todo no va tan bien que digamos… Levy ya no tiene dinero para su universidad, está trabajando como una camarera en una cafetería, mientras Lucy, ella sigue con su detestable trabajo…

-Buenos días Levy-chan-saludo la rubia mientras entraba al cuarto de su compañera.

-Buenos días Lu-chan-le respondió el saludo pero de una manera muy apagada, sin ánimos.

-¿Hoy no debes ir a la universidad?-le pregunto Lucy a su amiga, mientras ella solo se acostaba en su cama.

-No puedo, debo pagar y tú sabes… no hay dinero…-

-¿Y qué hay de Gajeel? ¿No te puede prestar algo de dinero? Yo haré lo necesario para devolverle el favor… -ella solo coloco una cara de tristeza.

-Lu-chan, es mi novio, no puedo pedirle mucho…-se desanimó.

Lucy solo se quedó callada, camino hasta donde se encontraba Levy y se sentó al costado de su cama.

-Y… ¿Cómo vas tu Lu-chan?-le pregunto la McGarden.

-Muy mal… sabes que odio ese trabajo, pero no puedo hacer nada, necesitamos el dinero si o si-le respondió mientras trataba de tener los mejores ánimos.

-Déjame ayudarte…-

-Levy, tú tienes a Gajeel. El muy celoso- Levy solo sonrió- Además es horrible, los hombres son unos pervertidos, solo te quieren para sus gustos y después te votan.

Levy solo mostro una sonrisa nostálgica, para después ponerse de pie, ir al baño para cambiarse su ropa de dormir a una diaria que usaba y dirigirse rápidamente a la cocina.

Mientras Lucy salió detrás de Levy, se detuvo un momento en la sala principal, para recostarse en el sofá y ver un poco de televisión. Para después unos minutos subir hasta su habitación y hacer lo mismo que hizo su amiga, se fue al baño ah cambiarse su ropa habitual.

A los minutos Lucy bajo ya vestida y volvió a su misma posición de antes, correcto, en el sofá recostada.

De repente en la cocina, Levy estaba preparando su desayuno, pero el teléfono empezo a sonar, cuando contesto rápidamente se dio cuenta que la llamada no era para ella.

-¡Lu-chan!-grito Levy desde la cocina.

-Que ocurre Levy-chan-le respondió mientras no perdía su mirada de la televisión.

-¡Una llamada para ti!-Lucy con un mal humor se colocó de pie y respondió la llamada.

.

"¿Hola?"

**Hola señorita Heartfilia, somos un par de clientes que buscamos sus servicios. **

"Me lo suponía, no me llamarían tan solo para saludar ¿No?"

Las personas al lado de la línea solo rieron.

"De acuerdo… ¿Cuándo será?"

**Queremos que sea mañana, en la cafetería "Coffee Delicious" A las 2:00 de la tarde.**

"Muy bien, pero eso si… ¿Con buena paga verdad?"

**Hemos oído que sus servicios son muy buenos, si lo hace bien, tal vez lo pensemos…**

"No pierdo nada en ir así que de acuerdo… nos vemos mañana…"

.

-¿Quiénes eran Lu-chan?-Lucy solo mostro una mirada obvia.-Ohhh…. Bueno, como siempre te deseo suerte y ten cuidado con esos tipos Lu-chan.

-Tranquila Levy, por suerte no es hoy, es mañana pero aun así, gracias Levy-chan-su compañera solo sonrió.

-Ok, ya que hoy no iré a la universidad… Hare horas extras-Levy cogió su chaleco, estaba punto de salir por la puerta pero se quedó parada en seco por un momento.

Dio una media vuelta y se quedó viendo un momento a su rubia amiga.

-¿Y si me acompañas Lu-chan? Puede que te den algunas propinas…-le guiño el ojo.

-¿En-enserio crees eso Levy-chan?

-Por supuesto Lu-chan, eres muy linda, eso te da puntos a favor-trato de animarla.

-Ok, supongo que será por hoy-Lucy también cogió un chaleco y junto a Levy salieron de su casa, hasta el trabajo de su mejor amiga.

* * *

-¡¿Por qué hicieron tal cosa?!-grito un peli rosado a sus dos torpes ayudantes.

-S-solo queríamos ayudar Natsu-sama, se veía tan apenado y…-su otro compañero intervino.

-C-correcto Natsu-sama, solo queríamos ayudar para que olvidara a…-Natsu impidió que terminara su frase, lanzándolo un trofeo en su cabeza.

-¡No menciones su nombre jamás!-grito el peli rosa- ¡Además no la extraño, ella es mi pasado!

-P-pero Natsu-sama…-estaban tartamudeando los dos ayudantes a su "amo".

-Retírense por favor- estaba vez hablo de una manera más suave.

Los dos chicos muy asustados y apenados salieron de aquella gran habitación, hacia afuera del salón, dejando a Natsu solo como él les mando. De repente una pequeña lagrima empezo a salir de los ojos del peli rosado, causando que este se sorprenda por ello y empezara a llorar, poniendo una mano en su rostro, tapándose sus ojos.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¡¿Acaso no fui lo mejor para ti?!-se estaba quedando sin voz por sus sollozos que soltaba mientras hablaba- A-acaso… ¿Él es mejor que yo? ¿Mi amor no fue suficiente?

El mismo se hacía un millón de preguntas en su mente, pero era lo más obvio que nadie, ni siquiera "ella" las respondería.

En la habitación se pidió oír el eco de los sollozos de Natsu, era muy obvio ya que esa habitación donde se encontraba era demasiado grande, como si pudiera ser una biblioteca pública, ya que también estaba decorada con la inmensa colección de libros del propietario.

Se oyeron las puertas abrirse.

-¿De nuevo llorando por ella?

-No es necesario decírtelo Gray…-aquel joven que entro al salón era nada más, ni nada menos que Gray Fullbuster, amigo/rival de la infancia e hijo de la familia más cercana y de confianza de los Dragneel.

-Natsu, mejor ya olvídala… Sabes que jamás volverá a pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hizo…-Natsu alzo su mirada, con sus lágrimas bajando se sus ojos.

Gray solo lo miro con cara de seriedad.

-Vete Gray…-murmuro Natsu bajando la mirada y secándose sus lágrimas.

-No gracias, no quiero volver con Loxar…-dijo poniendo en su rostro una mirada de susto.

-Su nombre es Juvia-Natsu trato de corregir al pelinegro.

-Ya lo sé, solo es que con tan solo mencionar su nombre me da escalofríos- e hizo que su cuerpo se estremezca, dando como ejemplo.

-Pero ella es muy linda… además se ve que te quiere Gray-Natsu estaba defendiendo a la peli azul, Juvia Loxar.

-Creo que en vez de quererme me desea… esta algo loca…-menciono Gray, recordando los momentos en que Juvia "lo acosaba".

Natsu solo rio.

-¡Espera! ¿Cuándo cambiamos el tema? Este era tu problema Natsu, no el mío…-dijo Gray mientras se exaltaba.

-Como sea… no quiero hablar más de eso Gray… los tontos de mis ayudantes me hicieron una cita que ni quiero ir…-Gray lo miro confundido.

-¿Una reunión?-pregunto.

-Algo así…

-Bueno, pero trata de ser mas amable con tus "ayudantes" Natsu.

-No quiero consejos del hielito…-Gray solo mostro un semblante molesto por el comentario de Natsu.

-No peleare contigo hoy flamitas… pero solo piensa en eso que te dije…-el Fullbuster se dio una media vuelta y se retiró de aquella habitación dejando a Natsu solo.

-Ella es mi pasado… Es lo único que es… aunque no puedo dudar que yo aún… la amo…-susurro lo último para después salir también de aquella habitación.

.

* * *

Si están leyendo esto pues supongo que gracias, ya que leíste, mi primer trabajo en Fanfiction y estoy muy feliz al terminar con una pequeña (grande) introducción. Espero que para algunos amantes de estas parejas les haya gustado la idea, ya que considero a estas parejas mis favoritas, no puedo dudar en sentir más cariño por el Nalu, pero también me gusta mucho el Graylu. Aunque también el Gruvia, así que no me consideren una anti-gruvia. Solo es que también apoyo las parejas Crack xD.

Espero que les vaya gustando la idea de este fanfic que no sé si será clasificación "M" pero por si es necesario lo tendré en "T" ya que no me considero tan pervertida xD. Que más… bueno solo pedir sus opiniones, que espero apoyen este proyecto y bueno, respetar los gustos de otra gente y también los míos… Si una pareja ya está decidida al tiempo de esta historia (bueno si hay) habrá momentos de ambas pareja para los fans del Graylu y Nalu.

Disculpen si hay algo mal escrito, todavía soy algo principiante, solo escribía en mi cuaderno, porque jamás me había animado a publicarla pero bueno… acá me tienen.

**Espero que nos volvamos a leer.**


	2. Natsu Dragneel

Hola, bueno yo acá publicando mi primer capítulo, lo siento si demore mucho, no daré excusa alguna así que, mejor empiecen a leer y disculpen si les resulta corto el capítulo. Ah y también agradecer el apoyo de una gente hacia mi historia.

Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima :3

* * *

**Una historia de Amor Cliché**

Capítulo 1: Natsu Dragneel.

POV Lucy

Después de un cansado día con Levy-chan en su trabajo, por fin pudimos llegar a casa, solo que algo cansadas. Tal vez pueda dejar el horrible trabajo que tengo ahora y unirme a la cafetería como nueva trabajadora, pienso esto porque bueno… es muy agradable, solo hay un pequeña detalle… hay un hombre como cocinero medio raro… ¿Acaso tiene un problema con la hombría? No sé, si lo conocieran me entenderían, pero de ahí en adelante, todo es pura amistad y hasta parecen una familia, que envidia le tengo a Levy-chan.

-Buenas noches Levy-chan.

-Buenas noches, Lu-chan- después de despedirnos, entre a mi habitación para después recostarme en mi cama y rápidamente quedarme dormida, en un profundo sueño…

.

La alarma sonó, en verdad era estresante escuchar el mismo sonido todas las mañanas. Con mala gana me levante de la cama, me dirigí rápidamente al baño para vestirme, me lave la cara pero a la hora de que el agua tocara con mi rostro me acorde de algo…

"¿Con que hoy era no?" pensé. Seguí con lo mío y me vestí rápidamente, para ir hacia la cocina y prepararme mi desayuno.

Pero cuando llegue a la cocina, me sorprendió ver a Levy-chan ahí sentada en la mesa, leyendo un libro, mientras bebía una taza de café. Supongo que hoy también no fue a la universidad. Me dirigí hacia ella y le di un saludo.

-Buenos días Levy-chan…

-Buenos días Lu-chan ¿Qué tal dormiste?-yo tome una silla y me senté, mientras colocaba mis manos en la mesa.

-Bien, no me quejo- Levy solo rió ante mi comentario -¿Y tú que tal Levy-chan?

-Bien - bajo la mirada, mostrando una con tristeza - ¿Supongo que te sorprendes de verme acá no?

Yo solo la mire muy extrañada.

-Claro que no… me encanta tu compañía, además, muy pronto pagaremos las deudas y volverás a la universidad- Levy alzo su mirada y sonrió.

-Gajeel dijo que podría ayudarme, pero le tuve que rechazar…

-Está bien Levy-chan, el no siempre nos tendrá que ayudar.

-Cierto…- después de decirme esto, volvió la mirada a su libro.

Me coloque de pie, camine hacia la cocina y me prepare un rápido desayuno, subí rápido a mi habitación, cogí un lápiz, un papel y empecé a escribir. Bueno mi sueño era ser una escritora, soy muy buena en ello supongo, porque cada escrito que realizo, Levy siempre los lee, y dice que le encanta, me encantaría cumplir mi sueño de escritora, pero por ahora la escritura lo tomo como mi pasatiempo.

Sin darme cuenta mientras escribía el tiempo se me pasó volando, ya eran las 1:30 de la tarde y mi citación era a las dos de la tarde. Empecé a rebuscar entre toda mi ropa, decidí elegir por un vestido color rojo, que me dejaba la pierna al aire, unos tacones rojos que combinaba con el vestido y finalmente mi cabello suelto.

Levy-chan se había quedado dormida en el sofá y alrededor suyo había muchos libros, seguro se la paso la mañana leyendo. No quise molestarla así que la deje dormida sin despedirme, la llamare más tarde para avisarle que ya me fui.

Camine varias calles hasta llegar al lugar indicado, me sorprendí mucho al enterarme que el lugar donde me citaron era la cafetería donde casualmente es el trabajo de Levy-chan. Vaya que despistada soy… se supone que vine en la mañana y ni estaba enterada del nombre del lugar. Dejando eso de lado, me llamo la atención ver a dos hombres sentados en una mesa, que casualmente me estaban llamando.

Me acerco con algo de miedo.

-¿Me llamaban? - cuando dije esas palabras uno de ellos abrió su boca, el otro le dio un golpe en la cabeza y me indicaron que me sentara.

Yo obedecí y me empezaron a comunicar al parecer algo.

-Mire señorita Heartfilia, el caso es que nosotros ya no necesitamos de sus servicios…- comento uno de ellos con total frialdad.

-¿Ehhhh? Esto es injusto, me doy el trabajo de venir a este lugar ¿Y me vienen diciendo que ya no me necesitan? ¿Saben cuan ocupada estoy? - con molestia me levante de la silla.

-Me retiro… Nos vemos - cuando estaba a punto de irme muy molesta del lugar alcance a oír una voz, una muy linda debo decir…

-¡Alto! ¿A dónde crees que vas?- por esa voz me quede parada en seco - Ellos se suponen que te contrataron ¿Verdad? - cuando voltee mi mirada no pude evitar en verlo.

-Si ellos no necesitan tus servicios, entonces lo tomare yo- me quede helada, con esa voz tan seria.

Era en verdad apuesto, tenía cabello rosado, bueno eso es un color muy raro y poco común, pero en él se lucia atractivo, llevaba puesto en traje casual, pero lo que me llamo la atención es que también llevaba una bufanda color blanca, al parecer debe ser muy preciada para él.

-S-si… bueno…- ¿Por qué tartamudeo?

-Chicos ustedes váyanse… - ambos hombres se colocaron de pie y algo ¿Asustados? Le respondieron:

-¡Sí! ¡Natsu-sama! - ¿Sama?

Cuando esos chicos se fueron, el peli rosado, cuyo nombre creo que es Natsu, me indico que me sentara, yo obedecí y con una postura seria el me empezó a hablar.

-Lucy Heartfilia ¿Cierto?- yo solo asentí- ¡Un gusto en conocerte! - me extendió la mano y yo la cogí amablemente respondiendo el saludo, tan rápidamente cambio su humor, antes estaba serio y ahora me trata tan amablemente.

-También es un gusto en conocerte… eh…

-¡Natsu! Solo dime Natsu.

-Correcto Natsu… ¿Qué deseas hacer? - el quedo pensativo - Te tengo que recordar todo menos….- antes de terminar el me interrumpió.

-No es necesario que me lo digas, conozco perfectamente tus condiciones.

-Muy bien… entonces….- el solo sonrió.

-Solo me gustaría charlar… - me sorprendí mucho por su respuesta.

-Bueno… -cambie mi postura a una "provocativa" - ¿Y de que te gustaría charlar? - como este es mi trabajo intente usar un tono seductor, a algunos chicos les gustaba.

-No es necesario usar ese tono conmigo ¿Sabes? - se me resbalo una gotita de la frente y volví a mi postura de antes.

-Bueno que esperabas, así es este trabajo…- el solo rio.

-¿Enserio? Vaya, como ha cambiado la civilización, pareces como esas prosti…

-Prefiero el término "Dama de compañía" por favor… no quiero ver mi amarga realidad… - baje la mirada triste.

-Discúlpame, seguro te ofendí…- se sintió apenado.

-No hay problema, estoy algo acostumbrada…

Al ambiente se volvió algo tenso e incómodo. Ninguno hablaba pero Natsu quiso cambiar ese detalle:

-Mi vida tampoco es fácil. Estoy tan estresado, que ni sé que hacer… - parece que alguien más me puede entender.

-¿Enserio? Si no te molesta puedo preguntar ¿Por qué? - Natsu me miro con cara de frialdad y quiso esquivar el tema.

-No es necesario… es algo tonto, nada más.

-Entiendo Natsu, disculpa por la pregunta…

El cambio el tema, para hacer unas cuantas bromas muy chistosas.

.

Después de una conversación muy corta, este tipo me empezó a caer muy bien, era muy amable, algo serio en sus momentos, pero sin duda era divertido, ya casi era de noche y nosotros seguíamos charlando. Quería que este tiempo jamás acabe, en verdad me estaba divirtiendo con este "cliente".

-¿Con que estas mal en tu alquiler? - yo solo sentí.

-Si… pero bueno no es para tanto, yo y Levy-chan, estamos trabajando mucho…

-¿Levy-chan?

-Es mi mejor amiga… también vivo con ella, tal vez algún día podrás verla ya que trabaja en este lugar.

-Seria increíble… - de nuevo, me sonrió, una sonrisa muy sincera que de repente sin previo aviso me sonroje.

-¿Sabes Lucy? Me encanta estar contigo… ¿Qué te parece ser mi "Dama de compañía"?- otro estúpido sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas.

-B-bueno…- cuando estaba a punto de responder, un sonido se llenó en el ambiente, era el celular de Natsu.

El rápidamente contesto la llamada con cierto tono de disgusto y al parecer no era una persona agradable el que estaba al lado de la línea.

-¿Es necesario? ¿Ahora? Si…- Natsu empezó a responder todo lo que aquella persona le decía- ¡No me llames así hielito! Cuando llegue vas a ver Gray… -después de decir el nombre mencionado colgó molesto.

-Fue un gusto hablar contigo, Luce…- ¿Luce?

-También yo, Natsu… nos vemos…- me coloque de pie dispuesta a irme pero el de nuevo con su voz me detuvo.

-¡Espera! Tu paga…- me extendió una buena cantidad de yens.

-S-solo pasaron unas horas… no era necesario que me dieras tanto…- mostro una mirada cálida.

-No hay problema, considéralo como un regalo… espero volver a verte Lucy.- Dijo esto último para después el salir de la cafetería.

Yo me quede sonrojada, mientras también iba saliendo de esa cafetería. Mire la hora y eran las 6 de la tarde. Levy-chan debe estar preocupada, es mejor que vuelva a casa rápido.

Estaba tan apresurada por llegar que rápidamente eche a correr. No me fijaba el camino solo quería llegar rápidamente a mi casa. Pase por varias calles, un carro casi me atropella pero no le mostré importancia a ello. Pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien se metió en mi camino, chocándome con aquella persona.

-Disculpe…- me disculpe, agachando mi cabeza que a la hora de alzarla, me quede muy sorprendida.

-No hay problema…- me respondió amablemente aquel chico, su cabello de color negro lo hacía ver tan lindo que no evite sonrojarme.

Tan entretenida estaba observando a ese desconocido que se me olvido que se me hacía tarde…

-Se me hace tarde, de nuevo disculpe…- dije esto último para después salir corriendo otra vez.

Llegue afortunadamente rápido a mí casa, cuando abrí rápidamente la puerta grite:

-¡Volví! - pero pude ver ante mi vista a Levy-chan acostada en el sofá, al parecer no se despertó aun, mire el piso y los libros seguían ahí, ni dio el intento de levantarse supongo… que sueño pesado tiene Levy…

Di un largo suspiro y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, preparare algo para dárselo a Levy-chan cuando despierte.

.

* * *

Gracias por esperar pacientemente este capítulo, y no sé si concuerdan conmigo pero con "peli negro" sabemos de quien se trata ¿Verdad? xD. Muy bien como siempre gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones. La historia va ir a avanzando más adelante y también perdón si se encuentra el capitulo muy corto.

Disculpe si se haya una mala ortografía, o tal vez alguna mala redacción, todavía me estoy adaptando a escribir. Muy bien, nos vemos, cuídense y recuerden, espero que no haya peleas u ofensas por las parejas, respeten los gustos.

**Espero que nos volvamos a leer.**


	3. Gray Fullbuster

Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima :3

**Una historia de Amor Cliché**

Capítulo 2: Gray Fullbuster

Una peli azul se estaba levantando del sofá, tenía ojeras en los ojos, dando como señal que no había dormido lo suficiente. De repente se oyó una voz.

-Buenos días- Levy volteo su mirada y pudo ver a su amiga rubia con unas cuantas tostadas en su mano y diciendo esas palabras con cierto tono de burla.

-¿Lu-chan? ¿Ah que hora llegaste?- le pregunto la McGarden mientras se colocaba de pie.

-Llegue hace unos minutos Levy-chan. Supongo que te quedaste dormida ¿No?-

-Si… me quede toda la mañana leyendo estos libros, pero creo que el sueño me gano- le respondió para después bostezar.

Lucy con una buena cara de humor, se sentó en el sofá, invito a Levy y ella obedeció, Lucy agarro de las manos a su mejor amiga y sonriente le dijo:

-Tengo buenas noticias Levy-chan-

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuáles son?- la rubia metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una buena cantidad de yens.

-¡Lu-chan! ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?- Lucy solo mostro una sonrisa.

-Por ahora será secreto, pero… ¿No es increíble Levy-chan? Ahora podrás volver a la universidad- la peli azul mostro una mirada de sorpresa ante las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Ah que te refieres?-

-Este dinero es para ti, te lo mereces Levy-chan- Levy solo negaba.

-No Lu-chan, tú lo ganaste con tu esfuerzo, no es justo que yo me quede con el dinero- la rubia solo insistía.

-Tranquila, yo puedo conseguir más, ahora solo acéptalo- Levy cogió el dinero con cierto recelo, pero ante la mirada cálida de su mejor amiga, decidió por aceptarlo.

-Muchas gracias, Lu-chan- la rubia sonrió.

-No hay problema- de repente un sonido inundo todo el ambiente.

Levy se colocó de pie y fue a contestar cierta llamada, pero al parecer no era para ella.

-¡Lu-chan!- Lucy ya sabía a qué se refería así que de muy mal humor se colocó de pie y contesto cierta llamada.

.

"¿Hola?"

**Lucy Heartfilia ¿Cierto?**

"¿Quién habla?"

**No le diré por ahora quien soy, pero solo quiero una citación con usted.**

"Me lo imaginaba…"

**La espero la próxima semana, en esta dirección- **le da una dirección.

"Muy bien… ¿Ah que hora?"

**Usted solo venga a la hora que desee.**

"De acuerdo, hasta la próxima"

.

-¿Otro "cliente"?- le pregunto la McGarden mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

-Si… pero este fue muy raro, no me quiso dar ni su nombre-

-¿Te dijo al menos donde era la citación?-

-Bueno si… pero lo raro es que me dijo que podía ir a la hora que yo quisiera…- Levy se quedó pensativa.

-¿Y si es una trampa?- Lucy temblaba del miedo.

-No digas eso Lu-chan, tal vez sea una persona tímida, eso es todo- Lucy no creía la idea de la peli azul.

-No sé, pero lo bueno es que es la próxima semana- Levy dio un bostezo.- Creo que mejor hay que ir a dormir…-

-Cierto Lu-chan, buenas noches- Levy se despidió mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

-Descansa Levy-chan- cuando Lucy vio la puerta de la habitación de Levy cerrarse, ella hizo lo mismo y entro a su habitación.

Se pasó casi toda la noche pensando sobre aquella llamada sospechosa, si bien había recibido muchos de ese tipo, pero esta fue la más corta y precisa que había tenido, más aun lo ponía los pelos de punta por la voz algo ronca que se oía al lado de la línea. La rubia sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar eso y en unos minutos quedo dormida…

POV Lucy

Ha pasado una semana desde que tengo mi "cliente especial" no es nada más, ni nada menos que Natsu Dragneel, por estos días que eh podido tener con él, me eh podido dar cuenta que él es uno de los chicos más ricos de todo Japón, además de poseer la mejor empresa de este país, la cual es "Fairy Tail". Eh oído de esta empresa, se dice que el dueño es un hombre súper millonario que pronto se le dará toda la herencia de la compañía a su único hijo, que en este caso sería Natsu. Me quede tan sorprendida al enterarme ¿Cómo me pudo guardar un secreto tan grande?

Creí desde un inicio que él era un chico común y corriente, pero creo que me equivoque, al principio si me moleste, pero él tiene un talento para hacer que la gente deje de estar molesta contigo. Al final acepte a Natsu como es, el me "contrata" casi todos los días, hablamos muchas cosas más y nos conocemos mejor… ya es como mi amigo.

-Nos vemos otro día, Lucy- Natsu se estaba despidiendo.

-Nos vemos Natsu- el metió una mano a su bolsillo.

-Tu paga- una vez más, me mostro una buena cantidad de yens.

-¿Otra vez la misma cantidad? Te digo como un millón de veces que no es necesario tanto dinero…- el solo ríe.

-Y yo te repetiré un millón de veces que no me importa, tenlo como un regalo… Además el dinero me sobra- se me cae una gotita de sudor.

-No te creas tanto eh?-

-Claro, claro, nos vemos Lucy- esta vez me da un beso en la mejilla…

¡¿Me dio un beso en la mejilla?!

-C-chau… Natsu…- yo me despedí de Natsu torpemente.

A la hora que Natsu se fue, yo me encamine hasta mi casa, mientras hacía memoria si tenía una citación pendiente para hoy, aparte la de Natsu claro.

-Supongo que no…-comento para mí misma.

* * *

Cuando llegue a casa no había nadie, supongo que Levy-chan ya se fue a la universidad, me alegro por ella...

Cuando deje mi bolso en el sofá, me dispuse a tirarme un momento para descansar, pero cuando fije mi mirada en la mesa había una nota, la cogí y desenvolví y supuse que era una nota de mi amiga.

Esta decía:

**"Lu-chan, supongo que sabes que ya me fui. Espero que estés bien el día de hoy y bueno solo te dejo esta carta para decirte que hoy un hombre misterioso había llamado, dice que quería verte en una dirección la cual tu supuestamente conoces…**

**Me despido y cuídate Lu-chan.**

**Atte.**

**Levy McGarden."**

**.**

-¿Una dirección que ya conozco?- de repente me acorde de aquella llamada que tuve hace una semana atrás.- ¡Cierto como pude olvidarlo!

Agarre mi bolso empecé a rebuscar entre mis cosas, cogí un papel algo doblado y a la hora de desenvolverlo ahí estaba la dirección que esa vez había apuntado.

-Qué bueno que esa vez lo apunte… me hubiera podido olvidar- voltee mi mirada a ver el reloj que estaba sobre un estante- son las tres de la tarde. Él me dijo que podía ir a la hora que quisiera...

Me quede pensativa un momento, colocando mi mano sobre mi barbilla.

-Sera mejor ir de una vez… no quiero gastar todo mi día con el…- subí a mi habitación, decidí colocarme un toque de maquillaje suave en mi rostro, me cambie de zapatos, cogí mi bolso y agarre mis llaves dispuesta a irme.

No quise cambiarme de ropa porque supongo que esto sería algo rápido, no valía la pena gastar toda lo ropa que tengo para solo unos minutos, me veía muy linda después de todo (oh eso creía). Mientras me dirigía a aquella dirección me dio tanta curiosidad que solo era un par de calles hasta la mía y me sonaba muy conocida esta dirección…

Caminaba mientras iba pensando, eso me hizo tiempo eh hizo que llegara muy rápido. Y me sorprendí al ver cómo era aquella "casa".

-¿Esta es una casa?- pensé mientras me quedaba muy sorprendida aquella mansión que estaba al frente mío.- Se ve que esta gente es muy poderosa… bien daré mi mejor esfuerzo- decidida camine hasta aquel portón grande con algunas decoraciones de oro.

Toque el timbre. Nadie respondía.

Hasta que de repente una chica muy linda, de cabellos rosados y su traje de mucama me atendió. Parecía amigable.

-¿Si?-

-B-bueno yo soy… L-Lucy… me mandaron a e-esta dirección- estúpidos nervios.

-Si lo recuerdo, por favor pase…- me dio un permiso y yo algo nerviosa y temblosa pase.

Era demasiado grande la mansión, todo estaba decorado de oro, las paredes parecían de un diseñador, estaba todo demasiado presentable. Había unos candelabros colgados y varias estatuas de plata.

Aquella chica me quito de mis pensamientos.

-Espere acá hasta que llegue el joven…-

-¡Sí!- ella hizo una breve reverencia y se fue, dejándome sola en aquella gran sala.

Había un sofá demasiado grande, como para una familia entera, decidí sentarme ahí mientras esperaba a "el joven". Seguía fascinada con la mansión, mientras iba curioseando de nuevo una voz se presentó.

-Qué bueno que llegaste…- definitivamente era él.

-¡¿Tu?!- ¿Se supone que este encuentro es el destino?

-¿A quién le hablas así?- supongo que él no me recuerda…

-No… a nadie…- que vergüenza.

-¿Lucy Heartfilia?-

-Sí- me levante rápidamente del sofá.

-Gray Fullbuster- me extendió la mano.

¿Acaso dijo Gray? ¿No era ese el chico que llamo a Natsu en nuestra primera salida? ¿Este es el chico con que me tope aquella vez que me dirigía a mi casa? ¡¿Él también es rico como Natsu?!

Yo acepte su mano amablemente, mientras el me dirigía a que me sentara.

-B-bueno Gray… ¿Para qué me necesitas?- el mostro una mirada llena de seriedad.

-Nada en especial…- por alguna razón eso ofende.

-¿Nada en especial? ¿Entonces para que me llamo?-

-Solo quiero hacerle un par de preguntas, señorita Heartfilia…-

-Solo dígame Lucy- el solo asintió- ¿Y qué clase de preguntas?-

-Solo una sobre sus clientes…-

-B-bueno… lamento decirle que eso es impo…

-¿Conoce a un tal Natsu Dragneel?- me pregunto esto rápidamente, interrumpiendo mi frase.

-¿Natsu?- el mostro una sonrisa ¿juguetona?

-Ahh… ¿Con que lo conoces?- sin previo aviso, mis mejillas se formaron un pequeño color rojo.

-¡N-no! ¡Claro que no lo conozco! Es más… ¿Quién es?- supongo que fingir no servirá de nada.

-No es necesario que mientas, ya conozco la verdad…-

-¡¿Entonces para que me llamo?!-

-Solo quería asegurarme con quien sale el flamitas…-

Este chico en verdad es insoportable…

-Muy bien… si eso es lo único que desea de mí, será mejor que me vaya…- el me sostiene de la mano, impidiendo que me vaya.

Volteo mi mirada para verlo, mientras el me mira con una mirada de seriedad.

-¿No creo que te haya contratado para unos cuatro minutos no lo crees?-

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo acá?- me suelta de la mano.

-Muy bien… si desea puede irse, pero tendrá poca paga…- que grosero.

-¡De acuerdo! No deseo quedarme con un…- alguien me interrumpió.

-No es necesario que ofendas ¿Sabes?- seguía con su mirada de seriedad.

Yo me rindo, es imposible pelear con este chico, Gray Fullbuster en verdad que no se ofende con nada.

-¡Volví!- una voz muy conocida inundo el ambiente.

-Bienvenido a casa, Natsu-san- le saludo aquella chica de cabellos rosados.

¡¿Natsu?!

-Gracias- se detuvo en seco al verme- ¿Lucy?- volteo su mirada a ver a Gray- ¡¿Y Gray?!

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo debería preguntar lo mismo- dirigió su mirada a mi acompañante.

-Yo la invite- Gray se levantó del sofá.

-¿Cómo que la invitaste hielito?- se acercó a Gray con mucha rabia.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia flamitas!- después de esto empezo una pelea.

Parecía una pelea más de amigos que de rivales.

-Creo que quedo de más…- comento para mí misma mientras se me cae una gotita de sudor.

De repente mientras esos dos seguían peleando, la misma chica apareció separándolos de inmediato.

-¡Es suficiente, Ouji-sama!- ¿Ouji…sama?

-Suerte que Virgo se metió en esta pelea, pero juro que te ganare Gray…- Gray mostro una mirada competitiva.

-Eso crees Natsu…- aquella chica de cabellos rosados, llamada Virgo dio un breve aviso.

-Ouji-sama, usted y el joven Natsu tienen una reunión en unos minutos…- ambos mostraron cara de aburrimiento.

-Claro, gracias Virgo- hizo una breve reverencia y se fue.

-Me pueden explicar… ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- grite, exigiendo una explicación.

.

Después de una breve explicación, no tan satisfactoria para mí, quise dejar unos puntos en claro.

-Déjenme ver… tú y Natsu son como hermanos, ya que sus familiares son muy cercanos- ambos asintieron- Y también viven en la misma casa y paran peleando todo el rato…

-Cierto…- comento Gray.

-Esto es confuso…- Natsu se acercó un poco a mi rostro.

-No es necesario que lo pienses…- me mostro una sonrisa sincera, que hizo que me sonrojara.

-El hecho es que te llame solo para verificar con quien andaba saliendo Natsu todo este tiempo…-

-¿Acaso me andabas espiando?- Gray mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tu padre me mando, si fuera por mi te irías al polo norte…- parece que iniciara otra pelea.

Antes de que ambos vuelvan a lo de antes, quise interrumpir.

-B-bueno, bueno… será mejor que me retire…- me puse de pie dispuesta a irme.

Virgo llegó caminando, al parecer quería avisarle algo a Gray.

-Ouji-sama, tiene visita…-

-¿Quién es Virgo?- de repente se oyó una voz al final de la sala.

-¡Gray-sama!- Gray se quedó helado.

-¡Juvia!- grito exaltado.

Acaso dijo… ¿Juvia?

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Gray-sama…- de repente aquella chica de cabellos azules se me queda mirando.

-¿Lucy-san?-

-¿Juvia?-

.

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, al fin en mi historia apareció nuestra maga de agua preferida, Juvia Loxar :D. Y para los que no sepan, Ouji significa "príncipe" me parecía interesante que virgo sea como la sirviente de Gray xD. En ves de Hime, Ouji... espero que la idea les parezca buena jajaja...

Sé que es un fanfic GrayLu vs. NaLu, pero un poco de GruVia nos viene bien a todos ¿O no? Eh podido leer en algunos fanfics GrayLu que la gente pone de enemiga a Juvia, en mi caso puede ser, pero no tanto ya que Juvia me cae muy bien. Aunque me asegurare de que los fans del GruVia no me odien.

Espero que les haya gustado al menos este capítulo. Por el momento Gray y Lucy se van odiando… más o menos… pero ahora que les va pareciendo ¿NaLu o GrayLu? Espero sus comentarios para ver cuál de las dos. En cada capítulo un pequeño momento de ambas parejas.

Como costumbre, espero que no se molesten por algunas malas cosas escritas o la narración.

**Espero que nos volvamos a leer.**


End file.
